


Getting Caught

by Mikodaiyo (kataracy)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, lol theres no actual sess tag you know i lol, sorry im intoxicated and just trying to get these fics up dont mind me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kataracy/pseuds/Mikodaiyo
Summary: Prompt Insp. Kagome has a small kink.





	Getting Caught

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't realize I just dived into making a full sk fic without ever have written something small first lol. So I did that today. This one is a warm up so, be gentle.

Kagome had one very specific, exploitable kink: lip biting; She loved the sensation a little bite sent from her head to her toes. The heady arousal of staring into her lover’s glassy, amber eyes, slanted in pleasure from giving her, the feeling that sprouted a smile across her lips when her responding pull of his lip slightly to hers when they separated for Kagome to catch her breath, should’ve cost something; that sort of pleasure certainly wasn’t given just, for free.

But, this wasn’t really free, was it? She felt their differences even now, as they kissed and his fangs danced along her trapezius and his talons scratched softly against the fabric of her white haori. She was a Miko and he was a Demon. Everywhere they walked, though she was brave and he was fearless, was met with scrutiny.

To humans, Kagome was a renowned Priestess, with strange yet, miraculous medicines and the power used to defeat Naraku and to demons, Sesshomaru was a powerful Lord of the West, feared by more than had been felled by his blade. To see them when travel together, despite the rumors that Kagome had once traveled with half and full demons and Lord Sesshomaru had once traveled with a small human girl, alleviated few.

Kagome moaned sweetly when he pulled her tighter against him, her scent nearly doused him when her breasts pushed up against the hard planks of his chest. Her heart was beating so fast she could feel it beating in her ears. Sesshomaru kissed her harder. Her hands bunched his haori tightly and, she felt his heartbeat was beating fast too.

Though her heart lied in the feudal era, Kagome had never considered herself bound to this timeline mentally. She knew what the future would be, and she was excited to build one where humans, hanyou and demons could maybe, make a place in one another’s lives that didn’t automatically have to be born of malice. Throughout her travels after Naraku beside Sesshomaru, she felt that wish even more strongly.

And when Sesshomaru bit her lip again to ground that mind of hers in her current reality, the wish felt more like a calling of her very soul.

“What do you think about,” Sesshomaru mumbled against her lips, his claws skirting against her hip, between the slit of her red hakama to flutter underneath, “when your eyes travel so far?”

“Us.” She whispered sincerely before cupping his face in her hands.

An amused huff blew from his nose, “Good.”

They leaned toward each other yet again only this time, both felt a sudden blip of demonic energy emerge in the spot of forest they had cleared for themselves, and then felt each other’s irritation when they noticed whose energy and scent it belonged to.

“Wasn’t he supposed to be getting Ah-Un ready to see Rin?”

Sesshomaru’s eye twitched in response.

“My Lord! Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshoma-ECK! A-A-Apologies My Lord-MY LADY NO!”

The eyes of the feudal era could be harsh to bear. Good thing Kagome always knew where to hit her mark.


End file.
